


Rise

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castles, Danger, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Fluff, Kingdoms, Prince Sam, Princess reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: You are a princess and engaged to Prince Sam Winchester. Only a short time before you are supposed to wed, your kingdom is destroyed and family killed.





	Rise

Prince Sam Winchester groaned as he took a seat next to his brother, Prince Dean Winchester, by the roaring fire. Across from him was Castiel, Garth and Bobby. They were on their usual weekly hunting trip. This was, however, Sam’s last hunting trip before he would wed his betrothed, Princess Y/N. 

Dean, being the first born prince, would inherit the throne of their kingdom. He was already married to Princess Jo, who was already pregnant with their first child. Since Sam was the second born prince, he would marry into another royal family to inherit their throne. The wedding was to take place at Castle Lunatia, Princess Y/N’s home, in about two weeks. 

“Nervous for your big day, little brother?” Dean said, munching on some dried meat as he handed his brother a small flask of brandy. Sam gladly accepted the offer and took a sip of the golden liquid. It instantly warmed his belly. 

“Not at all. I think I’m more upset that I’ll have to leave home.” He admitted. The distance between Castle Lunatia and Castle Impala was at least a week’s journey. But he knew you wouldn’t object to travelling between castles, that is until your father dies and Sam becomes king. 

Something spooked the horses, causing them to huff and whinny slightly. They jerked their heads, trying to free themselves from the rope that had them tied down. All of the men rose to their feet, trying to see what out there in the dark was causing the horses to stir. Suddenly, the loud stamping of feet were heard running towards them. In the distance, Sam could barely make out a white horse running towards them. It was obvious it was spooked. Sam suddenly recognized the gleaming horn sprouting from it’s head. It was a unicorn, a very rare creature, and the emblem of your kingdom. 

“Isn’t that Y/N’s stallion?” Dean said, eyes just as wide as Sam’s. 

Sam ran towards the unicorn, holding his hands up. The white beast reared up, coming back down when it recognized Sam. The unicorn was geared for travel. It wore a custom black leather saddle, and had some travel gear on it as well. Sam grabbed the reins and began stroking the muzzle of the unicorn, trying to calm him down. The unicorn huffed and twisted it neck, trying to get away from Sam. It was almost as if he wanted to lead Sam somewhere. Sam lost his grip on the reins and the unicorn made a mad dash into the woods. Sam quickly jumped on his own horse and quickly followed. 

Sam managed to catch up to the unicorn who made a soft whinny. Sam gasped at the sight on the ground in front of him. There, lying unconscious on the ground, was his soon to be wife, Princess Y/N. Sam slid off his saddle and got on his knees by you, stroking your cheek. Your robe was soaked in blood, and Sam quickly checked your body for injuries, but none could be found. Your dress underneath was caked with dried mud, and it looked almost as if you had been traveling for some time.   
Dean, Cas, Garth and Bobby watched the treeline as Sam emerged from the woods, you cradled in his arms with your unicorn tied to Sam’s horse to follow. Garth took the reins of both Sam’s horse and your unicorn. Dean held out his arms and gently took you from Sam so he could get off of his horse. 

“I found her, about a mile into the woods. She was unconscious.” Sam said, taking you back into his arms. “Help me get her into my tent.” He said as Dean opened Sam’s tent, and Sam laid you on his bed. 

“Is she hurt?” Dean asked, watching Sam take your robe off. Sam shook his head, stroking your hair. Your skin was cold to the touch. Dean nodded, knowing Sam would want a moment to himself with you, and he left the tent. Sam took your dress off, leaving you only in your shift, and covered you in blankets. He then undressed himself and crawled into the makeshift bed himself, wrapping his arms around you to warm you up. He felt your body relax and ease into his. This was not how he imagined his first night in bed with you. 

In the cold morning, Sam woke up to a hand stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile when your eyes met his. But his smile quickly disappeared as he noticed your facial expression. 

“Sam,” You croaked, mouth and throat dry. Before you could say anymore, Sam reached behind himself and grabbed a jug of water. He opened it and held it to your mouth, and you took small sips to sooth your dry, hoarse throat. 

“Y/N, what happened? Why were you out in the woods alone?” Sam asked, voice full of worry and he took the jug away from you. You were trembling, and Sam pulled you closer to him, your breasts pinned to his chest. 

“Sam, my family, the castle, it’s gone.” You managed, voice full of fear. “I managed to escape, I was trying to find my way to you, and I got lost.” Your eyes began to fill with tears, and Sam gently wiped away the tear that managed to escape. 

“What do you mean gone?” He whispers. He doesn’t want to pry given your current emotional state, but he still needed to know. 

“There was an attack on my family, my father, my mother and sisters were all slaughtered.” You whisper, recounting what had happened only a few nights before. “It was a surprise attack. King Crowley sent his army. They took my family before they started killing our people, and burning our buildings.” You continue, unable to look at Sam in the eye. “The only way I was able to escape was because of my maid, Madame Stephens. I begged her to come with me, but there was no time. I was barely able to escape with Stargazer.” 

Sam nodded as you continued your story of how you managed to escape on the back of your unicorn, Stargazer. Your kingdom and Sam’s had a strong alliance since before the two of you were born. Your engagement to Sam came as no surprise, and both your parents and his parents were extremely happy. Sam knew he needed to get the message of this attack to his father as soon as possible. With a kiss on your forehead, Sam got dressed and left the tent so that you could get ready. 

“A surprise attack?” Bobby growled, looking at the ground. “I’m just happy the princess made it out safe.” He sighed, rubbing his face. This surely meant war, and everyone knew it. 

“We need to send a message to dad.” Dean said, hand resting on the hilt of his sword that was strapped around his waist. Sam nodded, the sooner their father knew of the attack, the better. 

“Do you think Crowley will be after Castle Impala next?” Garth asked, and none of the men responded. Garth then grabbed parchment, quil and some ink. Sam and Dean quickly wrote a note and tied it to Garth’s messenger hawk. 

As the hawk flew off, the men noticed you step out of Sam’s tent. Everyone remained silent as Sam walked up to you. You didn’t move, you just kept your arms wrapped around yourself. He cupped your cheek in his hand, and he gently kissed you. It surprised you at first, but you smiled as best you could when he pulled away. 

“We’re going to start packing and we’ll leave as soon as possible. We’ll be back in the kingdom within two days at most.” He whispered, and you nodded. 

On the journey back, Sam never left your side. Sam took Stargazer’s saddle off and placed it in the cart that carried all of their gear. Stargazer desperately needed a wash and fresh hay. Sam tied up Stargazer to the cart, and you rode on Sam’s mare with him. 

Upon entering the gates of Castle Impala, you saw King John and Queen Mary standing at the steps, ready to receive their sons and future daughter in law. Sam slipped off the horse first, and helped you off. Stable hands took the horses and unicorn, leading them to the stables. Sam had his hand on the small of your back, leading you up the steps. You kept your eyes down, and gave a swift curtsy to the king and queen. Queen Mary quickly pulled you into her arms, disregarding the disgusting mess of your clothing. You began to quietly sob, and King John laid a hand on your shoulder. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you a hot bath, clean clothes and warm food to fill your belly.” Mary whispered gently, leading you into the castle with her handmaidens quickly following behind. 

“Boys, let’s get you inside.” John said gruffly, which was understandable given the circumstances. Both Sam and Dean followed to the war room of the castle, knowing their father was ready to protect his kingdom, and fight for you to get your kingdom back.


End file.
